pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/Przyszłe Party Bohaterów/Archiwum
Użytkownik Volt Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Cole *'Chikorita' - Nie ewoluuje:) *'Starly' - Cole musi mieć latającego pokemona:) *'Shinx' - Pasuje do Cola:) *'Piplup' - Taki Oshawott Ash'a:) *'Swinub' - Trzcina lubi jego ostatnią ewolucję i możliwe że go złapie. *'Togetic' - Coś tak czuję ,że Togepi będzie się pojawiał w Sinnoh i ewoluuję:) *'Riolu' - Na początku będzie ich śledził ,a potem dołączy do Cole'a:) *'Chumchar' - Pasuje:) Layla *'Bulbasaur' - Potwierdzone:) *'Buneary' - Idealny dla Koordynatorki:) *'Chatot' - Zbyt dużo gadający pokemon:P Miałaby się na kogo wściekać:) *'Eevee' - Pasuje do Koordynatorki *'Munchlax' - W stylu May:) Cilan *'Mothim' - Pansage nie weźmie ,więc myślę że Mothim albo Carnivine,będzie pasować *'Carnivine' - Jak wyżej. *'Sieldon' - Coś na styl Dwebble:) Pomoże mu ,a on go złapie. Użytkownik:D'Jok Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Cole *'Chikorita' - Nie ewoluuje:) *'Staravia' - Cole powinien mieć nowego "zwiadowcę". Starly ewolnie, jak to był z Hoothotem *'Turtwig' - Trzcina lubi Turtwiga, więc pewno Cole go złapie Layla *'Bulbasaur' - Potwierdzone NW Cilan NW Użytkownik: Latios 115 Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Cole *'Chikorita' - Nie ewoluuje na 110% *'Staravia' - Tu się zgadzam z Damianem. Jakiś ptaszek się przyda, a on ewoluuje z Starly *'Turtwig' - Tu też z Damianem muszę się zgodzić :D Chodź może będzie płci żeńskiej i będzie miała takie same stosunki do Chikority jak Piplup Dawn i Oshawott Asha:P *'Chimchar'- jakiś ognisty się przyda a nie sądzę by Cole, miał Magmortara :P *'Shellos' - Wodny pokemon musi być, a może własnie on *'Croagunk' - Trzcina lubi jago ewolucję *'Snover' - Coś mi pasuje do niego, będzie w stylu Oshawotta Asha(taka ciapa) xd *'Riolu'- fighter zespołu, cos w stylu Buizela Asha Layla *'Bulbasaur' - Wiadomo ^^ i nie sądzę by w tym sezonie ewoluował *'Budew' - Jakoś mi do niej pasuje i pewnie ewoluuje w Roserade, ale nie w tym sezonie *'Finneon' - może ona, lecz tego nie jestem pewien *'Drifloon' - Pasuje do dziewczyn, więc może ona będzie go mieć. *'Chatot' - wspaniały kompan do kłótni xd Cilan *'Happiny' - Może, chyba, nie jestem pewien, ale może będzie ją miał xd *'Bronzor' - Coś mi pasuje do niego :P *'Cherubi' - Trawiasty mus być, typ pod kolor włosów. Użytkownik:Umbreon99 Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Cole Chikorita - nie ewoluuję ;) Staravia - jakis latający pokemon się przyda xD Turtwig - jakos mi do niego pasuje :D Piplup - wiecznie zazdrosny o Chikorite Shinx - tak jak Turtwig :p Croagunk - mało energiczny pokemon, ale bardzo dobry wojownik xdd Snover - zgadzam się z Latiosem ;) Taki gapcioch Riolu - również zgadzam się z Latiosem :D Layla Bulbasaur - potwierdzone :) Shinx - siostrzyczka Shinxa Cola :D Najlepiej z kwiatkiem na głowie xD Piplup - również dziewczynka xD Tym razem Piplup Cola się w niej zakocha ;) Może miec na głowie diaden Budew - pasuje mi do niej :p A w pózniejszych seriach ewoluuje w Roselie Buneary - zgadzam się z Voltem :D Idealny dla koordynatorki Cimchar - niech dziewczyna też ma jakiegos bardzo silnego pokemona w drużynie xdd Mothim - tak jak Beautifly May Eevee - pasuje do niej, a potem ewoluuje w Glaceon ;) Cilan Nie wiem Użytkownik: Szyszka1021 Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Cole *'Chikorita' - Nie ewoluuje:) *'Starevia' - Cole musi mieć zwiadowcę i ewoluuję. *'Shinx' - Popieram Volta. Pasuje do Cola:) *'Piplup' - Zasdrosna o Chikoritę. Cośw stylu Piplupa i Oshawotta :D *'Riolu' - Popieram Volta. Złapie go na żelaznej wyspie ,albo gdzieś indziej:) *'Chimchar' - Może jego trener go wyrzuci, a Cole przygarnie? Layla *'Bulbasaur' - Potwierdzone:) *'Buneary' - Idealny dla Koordynatorki:) *'Eevee' - Pasuje do Koordynatorki i wyewoluuję w Espeon ^^ *'Cherubi' - Hmmm...Pasuje :D *'Drifloon' - Dobry pokemon ,dla niej:D Cilan Użytkownik 123ViVa123 Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Ps; Cole będzie mieć 8 poków, Layla 5 a Cilan 2 Cole *'Chikorita' - Raczej nie ewoluuje. *'Starly' - Zgodzę się z innymi, będzie pewnie zwiadowcą i ewoluuje. *'Chimchar' - Jakiś ognisty pokemon musi być. Nie wiem czemu, ale moim zdaniem to będzie samica. Pewnie ewoluuje. *'Buizel' - Wodny też powinien być. Moim zdaniem będzie to Buizel, oczywiście samiec. *'Luxio' - Może Cole złapie go. *'Mismagius' - Moim zdaniem Misdreavus ewoluuje. Layla *'Bulbasaur' - To jest już potwierdzone. Może ewoluuje w późniejszej serii. *'Piplup' - Moim zdaniem złapie Piplup'a. *'Buneary (shiny)' - Moim zdaniem złapie Buneary, jest koordynatorką, więc uważam, że shiny, na pewno dodałoby jej to punktów. *'Pachirisu' - Nie wiem co może być słodszego od Pachirisu np. ganiającej za własnym ogonem lub latającej dzięki przyczepionym balonikom? *'Leafeon' - Bardzo przywiązana do Layli Leafeon dołącza do jej team'u. *'Budew' - może ją złapie i ewoluuje do ostatecznej formy. Cilan *'Pansage' - Chyba wszyscy myślą, że go nie weźmie, a ja uważam, że go zabierze. *'Turtwig' - Może go złapie i każdy z głównych będzie miał jednego ze starterów Sinnoh. *'Cranidos' - Może Roark da mu jajo i wykluje się Cranidos. *'Riolu' - Może go złapie. Lordan00 Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Cole Chikorita - Po co wyjaśniać Staravia - Miałem dylemat, ale w końcu tak zgaduje. Shellos - Nie będzie miał Buizel'a i ja to wiem. A Shellos czemu nie? Magby - Złapie go, a co więcej ewoluuje, ale dopiero w kolejnym sezonie. Electabuzz - Zabierze go do regionu Sinnoh i ewoluuje w następnym sezonie. Swinub - Złapie go na 100000000000%. I na 1000% ewoluuje w Mamoswine'a Layla Cilan Plik:Ani647OD.pngJABUDEX Plik:Ani647ROD.png Seria Heart&Soul Cole Lyra Lucas Seria Platinum Quest Sezon Platinum Quest Cole *'Chikorita' - To przecież jego starter *'Togepi' - Zabiera go do Sinnoh. *'Starly' - Pokemon przewodnik.Napewno ewoluuje w Staraptora. *'Shinx' - Lwiątko które robi sobie żarty z Cola.Ewoluuje ąż w Luxraya by uszczęśliwić Cole'a. *'RIolu' - Waleczny, posłuszny pokemon.Coś najlepszego i walecznego dla Cola.Dany w prezencie od Maylene ^^.Później ewluuje w Lucario *'Buizel' - Rywalizujący z Riolu pokemon.Nigdy nie przestanie z nim rywalizować gdy będzie lepszy od rywala. *'Chimchar' - Nie ma podóży bez ognia!Ewoluuje na 100% w Infernape'a! *'Gible' - Nie posłuszne smoczątko które żartuje zawsze z Shinxem.Ewoluuje w Garchompa. Layla Cilan Użytkownik:Scraggy PS: W tym sezonie Cole będzie miał 8 pokemonów, Layla 5, a Cilan 3. Ale tylko w tym sezonie, nie w całej serii. Seria Platinum Quest Cole Chikorita - na pewno nie ewoluuje Togetic - ewoluuje z Togepiego Staraptor - ewoluuje ze Starly'ego i Staravii Infernape - ewoluuje z Chimchara i Monferno. Jak dla mnie pasuje do Cole'a Mamoswine - ewoluuje ze Swinuba i Piloswine'a. Również pasuje do Cole'a Electivire - Electabuzz powraca w wielkim stylu i ewoluuje Gible - nie wiem, po prostu pasuje do Cole'a Layla Bulbasaur - na pewno nie ewoluuje Buneaur - pasuje do koordynatorki Pachirisu - jak wyżej, może przypominać Laylę z charakteru Roserade - idealna dla koordynatorki, ewoluuje z Budew i Roselii Drifloon - po prostu do niej pasuje Ambipom - pasuje do niej, ewoluuje z Aipom Cilan Tangrowth - myślę, że Tangela Cilana nauczy się Starożytnej Mocy i ewoluuje Chansey - pasuje do niego, wykluje się z jajka i ewoluuje z Happiny Croagunk - nie wiem czemu, po prostu pasuje do niego Sudowoodo - wydaje mi się, że będzie go mieć, ewoluuje z Bonsly'ego Torterra - idealnie pasuje do niego, ewoluuje z Turtwiga i Grotle Bibarel - uważam, że pasuje do niego, ewoluuje z Bidoofa